toi et moi ça fait trois sweetheart
by maomaafanfiction
Summary: Imaginons que Caroline était partit avec Klaus dans l'épisode 4X20 car elle n'en pouvait de Mystic Falls et si Sophie Deveraux commettait un acte qui bouleverserait la vie de Klaus et de Caroline et si Hayley tentait de ce venger? j'apprécierais des conseils et un peu d'aide pour le fonctionnement du site si cette fic vous plaît laisser des reviews bonne lecture !
1. la stupefaction

Et si tout avait été différent ?

Point de vue de Caroline Forbes :

J'avais décide de partir avec Klaus Mystic falls m'étouffais je comptais visiter, photographier et observer tout ce que je pouvais de plus Silas me recherchait pour une raison inconnu, je me sentais juste oppresser.

Depuis notre arrivé j'avais vu de si belle chose, des choses surprenantes et magnifique !

Klaus, lui, était un homme cultiver et complexe à la fois même si il avait fait des choses horribles par le passer que je condamnais toujours.

Il m'avait emmené dans un bar pour voir un de ces amis.

Personne ne nous vis entrer car toute l'attention était portée sur un jeune homme noir chantant à tue tête.

Je commandait un verre au bar regardant Klaus aborder son « ami » même si je doutais du fait qu'il puisse en avoir un.

-Tu as une jolie bague . Dit une brune à coter de moi

-Merci c 'est gentil de ta part.

Je n'avais pas confiance en cette fille elle me paraissait … particulière

Je sentis quelque chose piquer ma jambe, me brûlant les veines.  
Verveine.

j'ouvrais les yeux, j'étais dans une chambre peinte de bleue.

-Klaus pour la dernière fois Melinda n'a fait que suivre mes ordres elle ne savait pas que cette fille était avec toi.

-Caroline, elle s'appelle Caroline Marcel.

Je pus reconnaître distinctement deux personnes sur le balcon ce fameux Marcel.

-Courageuse je la laisse partir, faible j'en fais mon dîner.

-Klaus je pense avoir trouvé ce pourquoi tu es venu ici suis moi.

J'entendis les deux hommes passer par la chambre je fis semblant de dormir, une fois qu'il fut sortit de cette pièce j'enfilais ma veste et mes chaussures et je pris en filature les deux frères.

Je n'entendais pas grand chose de ce qui pouvait ce dire dans le caveau.

Je décidais donc d'entrer et d'écouter.

Une main me saisit par l'épaule et un mal de tête terrible me prit je fus jetée à terre devant une jeune femme brune,

Point de vue de Klaus Mickaelson

Andrew, un ami de Sophie Deveraux jeter Caroline à mes pieds, celle ci était inconsciente, belle, fragile.

Elle représentait beaucoup pour moi, elle était ma rédemption.

Un rictus mauvais illumina le visage de Sophie.

Si Hayley ne compte pas pour toi… je peux très bien arranger ça :

Les yeux de Caroline s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup, puis elle hurla priant pour qu'on l'achève.

Cette petite traînée nous a tous immobilisé.

Hayley tomba à son tour perdit connaissance.

Je vis sortir du ventre de la louve un embryon mes yeux s'écarquillent.

C'était Sophie qui contrôlait l'enfant il l'emmena vers Caroline puis grâce à son pouvoir elle ouvrit le ventre de celle ci et mit l'enfant en elle.

-A présent Klaus c'est Caroline qui porte ton enfant, tu tiens à elle, Hayley ne se souviendra même pas d'être tombée enceinte elle disparaîtra de ta vie, mais je contrôle toujours la grossesse de cette fille, cet enfant n'est plus celui d'Hayley mais celui de Caroline c'est comme si elle l'avait conçut avec toi.

-Nous devons éliminer Marcel !

-Comment osait elle me donner des ordres !

-Comment oses-tu me commander en pensant exploiter mes faiblesses ?

-Si Marcel doit mourir je m'en occuperai. dit Elijah

-Non, Il doit mourir, mais il y a des règles strictes et je n'hésiterais pas à faire du mal à cette fille elle est comme une sorte d'hybride moitié vampire moitié humaine…

Caroline allait me tuer, elle portait mon enfant, ça changeait tout maintenant elle pouvait porter mon enfant être sa mère et moi son père elle serait mienne de toutes les façons Caroline Forbes serait à moi de toutes les façons possibles , mais elle était la inconsciente dans les bras d'Elijah.

j'avançais vers Sophie:

- Si tu lui fait du mal je te jure que je te...

- Si tu continus de me menacer je lui ferais du mal je n'ai jamais voulus en arriver jusque là je le ferais,ma seule et unique soeur est décédée pour tous nous protéger n'essaye pas de me faire peur parce que je n'ai pas peur.

POINT DE VUE DE CAROLINE FORBES:

je ne me sentais comme dans des nuages bien paisible je ne veux pas me réveiller je me sens juste en paix et heureuse. malgré tout cela une horrible douleur à la gorge me prit, je bondis hors du lit pour vomir, un flot de sang ce méllant à du vomi et de la bile.


	2. Comment puis-je faire Elijah?

POINT DE VUE DE CAROLINE FORBES:

Je ne me sentais comme dans des nuages bien paisible je ne veux pas me réveiller je me sens juste en paix et heureuse.

Malgré tout cela une horrible douleur à la gorge me prit, je bondis hors du lit pour vomir, un flot de sang ce mêlant à du vomi et de la bile.

Personne dans la chambre j'étais seule.

J'avais mal à la tête je me sentais nauséeuse, fatiguée et éreintée.

La porte s'ouvrit, Elijah apparut un plat de pate et un verre de sang, d'après l'odeur B positif.

-Miss Forbes est-elle réveillée ?

- Miss Forbes est malade Elijah un vampire n'est pas malade en général Elijah.

-Pendant que vous étiez inconsciente beaucoup de chose ce sont passées puis-je me permettre de vous tutoyer ?

-Bien sur, je peux savoir pourquoi je suis ici ?

Elijah semblait perplexe.

-Nicklaus arriva bientôt avec Sophie pour expliquer ce qui ce passe donc mange et prend un bain.

Il sortit fermant la porte à clé, pourquoi étais-je enfermée ?

Je pris une douche, il y avait quelque chose de différent, quelque chose de plus.

Ce repas était juste tellement bon, ces pattes ces lardons et ce fromage !

Un pur délice, le verre de sang partit en une gorgée.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit une jeune femme brune me sourit elle avait avec elle un grimoire :

-Bonjour Caroline je m'appelle Sophie, je vais t'expliquer pourquoi tu es ici, mais je vais commencer par le début, Klaus a recueillis un jeune garçon des rue nommé Marcel, mais depuis que Klaus est partit de la Nouvelle Orléans Marcel est hors de contrôle, il a instauré des règles et si quelqu'un mes enfreins il meurt, ma sœur est morte à cause de cela.

D'accord et en quoi cela me concernait ? Je ne me sens pas coupable et cela n'explique pas le fait que je sois cloitrée dans cette chambre.

Avant que je ne puisse dire que ce soit Klaus entra dans la chambre, les yeux fixés sur moi.

-Et qu'est ce que j'ai à voir dans cette histoire et pourquoi je suis comme la princesse Raiponce enfermée dans une tour ?

Klaus s'enfonça dans un fauteuil ce massant les tempes.

-Hayley et Klaus ont couchés ensemble et celle-ci est tombée enceinte, mais Klaus ne ce souciait pas de celle ci donc j'ai…

Je me levais me dirigeant vers elle menaçante.

-Tu as quoi ?

-J'ai échanger le corps de celle qui porte l'enfant.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent :

-Comment ça ? Qui est enceinte maintenant ?

-Tu es enceinte Caroline, Klaus ne ce souciait pas de Hayley donc j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire pour avoir son aide

Donc si j'ai bien compris tu as délibérément mis ma vie en danger, en me faisant porter un enfant qui ne devrait même pas exister selon les lois de la physique et qui est à la garce que je hais le plus au monde ?

Tout cela pour que monsieur assit dans son fauteuil t'aide, je te conseille vivement de refourguer ce polichinelle à quelqu'un d'autre Sophie !

-A partir du moment où j'ai mis cet enfant en toi il est devenu le tiens il te ressemblera, c'est le tient saisit cette chance, je reviendrais demain pour te donner des herbes.

Et cacher les battements du cœur pour les personnes étrangères.

J'étais dans un état second, je ne savais pas ou j'étais.

La sorcière sortit de la chambre, Klaus s'assit sur le lit me cherchant du regard.

-Caroline…

-Non ! Je ne veux rien savoir Klaus ! Tout le monde ce sert toujours de moi toi Damon Silas j'en ai assez ! Tu as détruit ma vie ! Je suis un vampire par ta faute ! Mon père est mort par ta faute si tu n'avais pas transformé Tyler il serait en vie ! Jenna est morte par ta faute tu n'apportes que la destruction ! Sort de cette putain de chambre je ne veux pas te voir ! Sort ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre !

L'air me manquait je n'arrivais pas à respirer, mes genoux lâchèrent, je m'effondrais sur le sol pleurant et maudissant Klaus Mickaelson

Point de vue de Klaus Mickaelson

Caroline était là à genoux par terre me maudissant de tous les noms m'insultant.

C'est la mort dans l'âme que je sortis de la chambre, ces cris brisaient mon cœur mort.

Elle avait raison j'avais ruiné sa vie, je l'avais mise en danger, en mettant sa vie en danger deux fois, j'avais exiler son premier amour loin de Mystic Falls usant d'un faux prétexte, en réalité je voulais l'éloigner le plus possible de celle qui faisais battre mon cœur.

Elijah ce tenait là dans le salon avec un verre de whisky.

- Rebekah arrivera demain pour tenir compagnie à Caroline

-Elijah je ne sais pas quoi faire… Elle me déteste plus que tout !

- J'ai tout entendu mon frère, laisse lui du temps elle est sous le choc

Ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que Mickael, tu as la chance d'avoir la seule chose inaccessible, à des milliers de vampire, tu peux avoir des personnes loyales autour de toi, une famille ne gâche pas tout cela.

-Elijah, Marcel à tout ce dont je rêve, une famille des amis des gens loyaux, je veux ce qu'il à je veux être un roi et un roi à besoin d'une reine et d'un héritier.


	3. indécise à Chicago

Point de vue de Caroline Forbes :

J'avais décidé de partir, en secret pour ne pas que Klaus me retrouve, ou bien même Elijah.

J'allais chez ma tante Molly à Chicago puis après j'aviserais selon mes choix.

Je lui avais bien sur expliquer pourquoi je venais chez vivre à Chicago, elle même était un vampire depuis ces trente six ans.

Elle avait des enfants, un mari une vie juste « normale »

Je voulais que mon enfant aille bien.

Il ou elle n'avait pas besoin d'être baigner dans un flot de sang dès sa naissance.

La maison de ma tante n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois.

Caroline ! ma chérie je suis juste ravie de te voir.

Elle me coupa la respiration tellement elle me serra fort dans ces bras.

- Je suis contente de te voir aussi tante Molly

Nous rentrâmes dans la maison, puis je lui expliquais ce qu'il c'était passer comment j'avais pu me retrouver enceinte, comment je m'étais retrouver a la Nouvelle-Orléans, mes sentiments mitigés pour Klaus.

Je ne savais pas comment y faire face, je pensais que partir avec lui et essayer de découvrir qui il était réellement m'aiderait à mieux le cerner, mais je me retrouvais encore en danger.

Care, écoute ce que je vais te dire quand je suis devenue vampire, j'ai pris deux ans avant de me contrôler, et ton oncle Mickael ma pardonner, un soir je suis rentrer je ne m'étais pas nourrie …

J'ai voulu tuer mon fils de quinze ans.

Tu dois apprendre à pardonner même si ce Klaus a fait est horrible, car si tu as des sentiments comme tu me la dis, tu peux tout pardonner et si tes amis ne sont pas d'accord, seront-ils vraiment tes amis ?

Cela faisait un mois que je j'étais partis de la Nouvelle-Orléans, mon ventre s'arrondissait, encore et encore j'avais même fait ma première échographie, je l'avais envoyer anonymement à Klaus.

J'étais sortie la journée pour faire quelque course.

Tante Molly je suis de retour !

Un rire résonna, dans le cuisine, ce rire cet accent anglais, j'avançais le cœur battant la chamade, les joues rouges.

Care ! Je te présente Rebekah et son frère…

Klaus… Mon dieu

Je sentis quelque chose couler, entre mes jambes.

Du sang.

J'espère que vous aimerez j'écris au feeling donc laisser vos impression le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus long.


	4. perspective d'avenir

Point de vue de Klaus Mickaelson :

Caroline était partit surement dans la nuit elle n'avait rien laisser ni mot ni habit ni bagages, rien.

Même si il me fallait une décennie pour la retrouver, je le ferais elle portait mon enfant, Caroline Forbes représentait tout pour moi elle était réellement une obsession.

Elle m'avait même envoyé une photo de sa première échographie.

Un moi plus tard Elijah m'apprit que Caroline avait élut domicile à Chicago chez sa tante Molly, Rebekah la connaissait car celle ci était un vampire.

Nous prîmes cinq jours pour tout préparer et surprendre Caroline.

Arrivés à Chicago je l'observais durant de longs jours son petit ventre avait bien grossit.

Elle le mettait en valeur, le touchait en rigolant, je voulais toujours la voir ainsi, heureuse.

Notre enfant ne grandirait pas sans père, comme moi, je voulais représenter quelque chose de bon pour une fois et avec deux personnes.

Caroline était radieuse, elle achetait des petites chaussettes pour le bébé et faisait à manger tous les soirs pour les enfants de sa tante.

Deux jours plus tard Beckah alla sonner chez Molly qui bien sur nous invita à entrer.

Quelques heures plus tard Caroline entra, appelant, sa tante.

Tout ce passa vite, du sang coula de ces jambes et elle tomba.

Point de vue de Caroline Forbes

Un bip incessant me réveilla, une main chaude pressait la mienne.

Il me fallut un effort surhumain tourner ma tête.

C'était Klaus, la tête sur le lit.

-Je sais que tu es réveillée love, tu ne sais pas à quel point tu m'as fait peur, les médecins on dit que tu pourras sortir d'ici la fin de la soirée

-Depuis quand je suis ici ?

-Depuis hier écoute love je sais que tu ne veux pas de moi dans ta vie mais, toi moi et ce petit être dans ton ventre sommes tout les trois liés, nous sommes liés par le sang ,nous sommes que tu le veuilles ou non une famille.

Je ne veux pas que notre enfant vive dans un climat ou ces deux parents ce déchirent Caroline toi et moi avons déjà connu cela avec nos pères.

J'espère que tu réfléchiras car vous êtes les seules personnes qui comptent vraiment pour moi dans ce monde, même si je n'étais pas préparé à cela, je veux que toi moi et lui soyons unis et soudés.

Quand cet enfant était dans le ventre d'Hayley, je ne m'en souciais pas.

Mais maintenant je me soucis de vous deux.

Klaus posa sa main sur le renflement de mon ventre, pouvais-je vraiment lui laisser une chance, j'étais venu pour le connaître mieux, Tyler ne donnait plus de nouvelles.

Je ressentais une certaine attraction envers Klaus, je ne pouvais même pas mettre de mots sur ces sentiments, cet homme m'attirait, peut-être étais-ce l'attrait de l'obscurité.

Nous étions rentré depuis trois jours à la nouvelle Orléans Klaus me faisait tout visiter, nous sortions le soir, pour regarder a ville sous un autre angle, un angle complètement différent, l'angle sauvage et surnaturel.

Marcel ce prenait pour un dieu, mais il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait.

Rebekah et moi nous nous étions lié d'amitié elle me portait compagnie car Klaus était souvent en « déplacement ».

Nous étions partit voir le Superbowl avec Elijah qui était un homme honorable.

Nous étions allé manger dans le restaurant préféré de Rebekah dans le quartier français.

-Alors Caroline quel prénom avez vous en tête pour votre bambin, si c'est une fille ?

Je pense réellement que si Elijah aurait pu avoir des enfants il aurait été un père formidable.

-Je ne sais absolument pas Elijah peut être Amelia ?

-Amelia est le nom d'une catin que Nick fréquentait dans les années vingt.

Mon enfant ne portera pas le nom d'une putain merci de m'avoir donner cette information, Rebekah…

-Eh bien qui voilà dans ma ville Rebekah Mickaelson, je suis ravi de te voir chérie tu n'as pas prit une ride, depuis la dernière foi.

-Marcel comme tu peux le voir je suis en train de manger avec mon amie et mon frère donc si tu ne veux pas que je te coupe les parties et que je m'en fasses des boucles d'oreilles tu as intérêt a dégager en vitesse.

-Je me souviens que tu était sauvage mais la tu es une vraie tigresse, dans mes souvenir tu ne portais pas de vêtement…

Elijah ce leva.

-Bon je vois que nous gênons, Caroline, nous allons laisser Rebekah et Marcel discuter.

Nous partîmes nous promener en ville.

-Merci de m'avoir fait partir de là, la situation était gênante.

-Quand Nicklaus c'est installer à la nouvelle Orléans Rebekah a… Forniquer avec tout les amis de Klaus elle était en pleine révolte contre lui.

Point de vue de Rebekah Mickaelson

Marcel s'assit en face de moi, après toutes ces années il me faisait toujours autant d'effet.

-Le petit poucet est devenu un majestueux signe, Rebekah.

Et la grenouille est devenue cafard Marcel.

-Tu as toujours eu de la répartie c'est ce que j'ai tout de suite aimer chez toi Rebekah, tu sais je suis le roi ici, et un roi a besoin d'une reine, tu veux bien l'être ?

Je me rapprochais de lui au maximum, entrelaçant nos doigts caressant la paume de sa main, mon pied alla à la rencontre de sa cuisse…

Je pris alors la fourchette a ma gauche et la lui enfonça dans l'avant bras.

-Marcel même si tu étais le dernier homme sur terre et que je devais coucher avec toi pour sauver le monde je ne le ferais pas je préfère laisser la terre aux fourmis, que de te revoir, tu es un cafard pour moi.

Je partis avant qu'il ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit.

Nick préparait quelque chose pour Caroline ce soir et je devais l'aider à ce préparer, de plus Nick n'avait jamais été un grand romantique mais en fouillant dans ces croquis je pu voir des portraits de Caroline, dormant, riant, regardant au loin, il l'aimait plus que tout et maintenant quelle était enceinte il l'aimait encore plus, et j'allais aider Caroline a aimer mon frère tel qu'il l'aimait.

Point de vue de Caroline Forbes

Je montais dans ma chambre et y trouvais une longue robe bleu, dos nu avec un petit mot c'était l'écriture de Klaus :

CE SOIR JE TE SORS,

ENFILE CETTE ROBE LOVE

KLAUS.

Après tout pourquoi pas, Rebekah entra dans la chambre un grand sourire aux lèvres :

Caroline Forbes ce soir vous serrez fabuleuse.

Même si Rebekah avait été « Morte » durant un bout de temps elle avait déjà rattraper tout son retard.

J'avais eu le droit à tout, épilation, jambe, maillot, cuisses, aisselle, sourcils.

Puis elle m'avait coiffé, j'eus le droit à un beau chignon bas avec des mèches encadrant mon visage.

Après une heure et demie de préparation intensive Rebekah passa au maquillage qui lui prit environ quinze minutes.

Finalement elle me donna un petit écrin avec le bracelet que Klaus m'avait offert la nuit du bal et que j'avais lamentablement balancé.

Klaus m'attendait en bas des marches, en costard.

Content que tu sois venu.

Eh bien c'était le caviar ou la cuisine maison.

Tu es ravissante dans cette robe.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en acheter une.

Et le bracelet que le t'ai offert quelle est ton excuse pour le porter

Eh bien monsieur Nicklaus Mickaelson quelqu'un m'a dit qu'il l'avait un jour appartenu à une princesse qui était presque aussi belle que moi, c'est une bonne raison non ?

Oui love c'est une bonne raison, tu es magnifique.

Un petit clin d'œil a l'épisode 3x14 de THE VAMPIRE DIARIES que j'ai adorer, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.

Lien de la robe de Caroline :

.fr/imgres?um=1&client=safari&rls=en&hl=fr&biw=1280&bih=738&tbm=isch&tbnid=ZGndEDQCHaeR3M:&imgrefurl= .fr/etroit/dos-nu-bleu-saphir-robes-de-soiree-c12& docid=To-ypEoInyUoBM&imgurl= . &w=226&h=339&ei=C_36UZjWBJG4hAf58YDYCQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=722&vpy=164&dur=260&hovh=271&hovw=180&tx=101&ty=129&page=1&tbnh=133&tbnw=96&start=0&ndsp=40&ved=1t:429,r:36,s:0,i:193

Laissez moi vos impressions sur le chapitre, dîtes moi si vous avez apprécier.

Merci pour vos commentaires je suis contente que vous appréciez mes chapitres, c'est très touchant de voir que certaines personnes apprécient ce que vous faites.


	5. Graduation part 1

Point de vue de Caroline Forbes :

Klaus m'avait emmener à l'opéra, la reine de la nuit de Mozart était magnifique j'avais même lâcher quelques larmes mais les hormones y était pour beaucoup, j'étais étonnée du nombres de personne que Klaus connaissait, et qui ne voulaient pas le tuer il avait même beaucoup d'amis, tout l'aimait énormément.

La soirée ce déroulait parfaitement bien, puis il m'emmena manger dans un restaurant vide.

J'ai réservé le restaurant pour qu'on ne soit pas déranger.

Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien rigolant, presque comme un couple.

Un spasme passa dans mon ventre puis deux.

-Tout va bien Love ?

Je crois que le bébé vient de bouger, j'en suis presque sûre.

Klaus arriva près de moi en quelques secondes à peine, touchant mon ventre, l'air émerveillé.

Sweetheart c'est notre enfant qui bouge dans ton ventre, c'est juste … Merci Caroline, de me redonner une chance…

Nous discutâmes de prénoms, de couche, garde.

Mes amis me manquaient je me sentais finalement seule et un peu perdue sans Elena Bonnie et Stephan, même Damon me manquait…

Je n'avais pas pensé à Tyler durant toute la semaine, même si il me manquait.

J'avais laissé ma mère derrière moi et je culpabilisais pour cela, mais si je ne l'avais pas fait je n'aurais pas eu ce petit être en moi qui malgré la situation m'emplissait de bonheur, j'étais venue pour mieux connaître le monde et surtout Klaus ce que je regrettais finalement pas.

C'était un homme charmant, cultiver, avec une grande ouverture d'esprit.

Il croyait même en dieu chose que jusque la j'ignorais.

Il avait toujours son chapelet autour de son cou il m'avait dit :

« La femme qui m'a donnée ce chapelet comptait énormément pour moi je ne l'oublierais jamais »

Une vague de jalousie était alors montée en moi.

Je crois que je m'étais attachée à la personne qu'il était.

-Love j'ai encore une surprise pour toi, tu vas adorer je pense.

J'avais passé une excellente soirée, j'avais mangé, danser rit que pouvait-il y avoir de mieux que cela ?

Klaus me banda les yeux, ne voulant pas que je voie ma surprise.

Je me sentais je pouvais sentir ces mains sur mes reins et je mentirais si je disais que cela.

Je sombrais dans les bras de Morphée bien avant de pouvoir admirer ma surprise.

Point de vue de Klaus Mickaelson

Caroline dormait sur mon épaule, ces mains sur son ventre, je pensais quelle ne pourrait jamais pardonner toutes les atrocités que j'avais commises je ne la méritais pas, mais je tuerais toutes personnes essayant de les blesser ou de les tuer.

Je voulais Caroline pour moi, et personne d'autre, si il le fallait je rentrerais dans sa tête pour que cela aille plus vite.

Je me demandais de quoi elle pouvait rêver ?

Sûrement de l'autre clébard de Tyler Loockwood il ne la méritait, même si il osait dire qu'il ne l'avait jamais trompé, j'étais sur du contraire, après avoir connu Hayley j'avais fait mon enquête et Tyler avait rencontrer une jeune louve, qui s'appelait Léna Racchlif.

Ils avaient eut une aventure dans les Appalaches durant tout le temps où il était partit.

Caroline c'était battu pour qu'il revienne, quand elle était rentrer chez elle après le bal donner pas Esther elle l'avait supplier de revenir et lui prenait du bon temps avec sa louve.

Je ne lui dirais rien, je ne voulais pas la blessée, je la voulait pour moi mais elle ne méritait pas d'être blesser de la sorte.

Love réveille toi nous sommes arrivés, contemple ta surprise.

Point de vue de Caroline Forbes

La voix de Klaus résonnait dans ma tête :

Love réveille toi nous sommes arrivés, contemple ta surprise.

J'ouvris les yeux, j'étais couchée sur ces genoux un duvet sur les épaules.

J'étais habiller d'une robe et d'une toge rouge, Klaus quant à lui était en costume, mais différent de celui d'hier.

Qui m'avait changée ?

-J'ai hypnotiser quelqu'un pour le faire love je ne l'aurais pas fait.

Klaus ouvrit la fenêtre, le soleil rayonnait dehors.

-Bienvenu a Mystic Falls, love c'est ta remise de diplôme, je savais que tes amis et ta famille te manquaient donc je t'ai emmener pour ta cérémonie.

Mon dieu ! J 'allais revoir toute ma famille, mes amis ! Klaus était merveilleux ! Seigneur ma mère me manquait mes amis et ma famille aussi !

Je sautais au cou de Klaus criant ma joie et mon bonheur le bébé devait aussi être heureux car il bougea lui aussi.

J'étais inquiète le bébé ne devrait pas commencer à bouger avant environ vingt deux semaines.

Mais il ou elle était spécial, donc ça devait être normal.

-Merci Klaus je … les mots me manquent je …Merci !

Écoute Love si il y a un problème je veux que tu m'appelles, je vais te laisser avec tes amis et ta famille j'ai quelques petites choses à régler.

Au moindre problème tu m'appelles Caroline.

Point de vue Klaus Mickaelson

Caroline semblait si heureuse d'être ici rayonnait, mais je devais aller voir une vielle amie Martha Newlin, une sorcière très puissante, elle pourrait peut-être nous débarrasser de Sophie Deveraux.

-Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien si je m'attendais voir le grand méchant hybride sur le pas de ma porte.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide Martha c'est très important.


	6. graduation part 2

Point de vue de Klaus Mickaelson

Martha me fit entrer chez, je l'avais fait entrer je voulais que l'emprise que Sophie Deveraux avait sur Caroline.

Martha chercha en vain des sorts mais ne trouva rien.

-Klaus je crois j'ai trouver quelque chose pour ton amie, le grimoire dit :

« L'emprise sur la vie, peut être restitué par l'usurpateur de

celle ci par le sang »

Klaus tu dois tuer celui ou celle qui a donner la mort à ton amie.

Je devais tuer Katherine, Elijah aimait cette peste, menteuse et perverse, elle avait toujours été un sujet de discorde entre lui et moi au moyen-âge je voulais la sacrifier mais lui ne voulait pas, elle lui rappelait tellement Tatia.

Katherina Petrova n'avait rien à voir avec Tatia.

Humain, j'avais aimé Tatia et une part de moi l'aimerait toujours, elle m'avait aidé quand Mickael me maltraitait pour un rien car il en voulait à Esther, depuis petit je l'avais remarquée ces longues boucles brunes caressant son dos.

Elijah l'avait remarqué à l'adolescence, je pense que c'était sa décence qui lui avait plut.

Tatia et moi avions déjà échangé nos premiers baisers bien avant qu'elle ne s'intéresse à Elijah mais lui dira le contraire.

Je pensais tous les jours à Tatia, mais depuis que j'avais vu Caroline le soir de la fête de Tyler, elle m'avait juste tapé dans l'oeil, sa robe rose lui allait parfaitement.

Elle occupait jours et nuits mes pensée, j'étais même incapable de dessiner autre chose qu'elle, elle était presque devenue une obsession.

-Tu as besoin d'une sorcière d'une grande lignée

-J'ai une Bennett il me faut autre chose ?

-Tu vises haut Klaus, je vais t'expliquer le sort l'emprise que cette sorcière a sur ton amie, sera transférée dans le corps de sa créatrice.

Quelle heure était-il ?

J'avais deux appels manqué de Caroline, merde.

« Klaus, Bonnie a lever le voile, il faut que tu viennes Damon a besoin de ton sang, les douze sorcières me cherchent viens vite s'il te plait ! »

POINT DE VUE DE Caroline Forbes

Je n'avais encore rien dit à personne, mais le voile était tombé et je m'inquiétais pour mon bébé, et pour Klaus je devais aussi l'avouer.

Elena le prendrait mal c'est sur, elle me détesterait, mais elle n'en avait pas vraiment le droit, je m'étais trop souvent sacrifier pour elle, elle ne pouvais rien me dire, elle avait bien coucher avec Damon alors qu'il avait abuser de moi, il avait essayer de tuer mon père plusieurs fois, et ça ne l'avait pas non plus déranger.

-Elena j'ai quelque chose à te dire j'espère que ça ne changera rien entre toi et moi je voudrais le dire à tout le monde pour ne pas devoir le répéter plusieurs fois.

Tout le monde arriva, Bonnie n'avait pas lâché Jérémie depuis qu'il était revenu.

Stephan et Damon arrivèrent une bouteille de Bourbon à la main comme à leur habitude.

Matt, lui ouvrit la porte d'entrée juste au bon moment.

-Matt viens j'ai quelque chose à annoncer.

- Dépêche, blondie j'ai autre chose à faire.

Alors quand je suis partie pour la Nouvelle-Orléans avec Klaus j'ai découvert que Hayley était enceinte de lui, je sais c'est juste fou, mais il y a autre chose, le bébé à été transférer dans mon corps par magie, donc tout cela pour vous dire que je suis enceinte de Klaus ça fait deux mois maintenant.

Caroline… je suis content pour toi, tu vas être maman. Stefan m'embrassa.

Tu ne peux pas le garder ! tu sais tout ce que Klaus m'a fait Caroline ! Elena ce leva d'un bon.

Elena Damon m'a violée il ma drainée de mon sang, utilisée, il a essayer de tuer mon père, il a tenter de tuer Tyler et ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger, tu as bien coucher avec lui, alors pourquoi je devrais être dérangée, par le fait de porter l'enfant de Klaus ?

Il m'a fait du mal…

Tout tourne autour de toi j'ai été transformé par ta faute, mon père est mort, j'ai eu le droit à une journée de consolation mais après tu as repris la cour de ta petite vie.

Caroline… Calme toi, Elena toi aussi il faut que nous allions à la cérémonie.

Elena ne me regardait même pas, je l'avais perdue, mais mon enfant comptait plus qu'elle même si elle était ma meilleure amie.

A ma plus grande surprise Jérémie, Bonnie, Damon, et Matt me prirent dans leurs bras.

La cérémonie ce déroula bien, je reçu mon diplôme sous les yeux fiers de ma mère mais aussi de douze sorcières que j'avais tuée.

Après la cérémonie Alaric appela Stefan il avait la cure, et Damon c'était fait mordre par un loup garous ou quelque chose comme ça.

Je tentais d'appeler Klaus, en vain.

Quand un bruit sourd ce fit entendre.

tu te souviens de nous Caroline ?

Je tombais à genoux mes oreilles saignaient.

La tête de la sorcière valsa par terre.

Deux bras me soulevèrent, quelqu'un me portait.

- Darling tu ne sais pas prendre soin de toi, tu portes l'enfant de mon frère, il faut faire attention

J'espère que vous avez aimer laisser moi vos impressions.

Maomaa.

Bon week-end à tous

BISOUX


	7. Reborn part 1

POINT DE VUE DE KLAUS MICKAELSON

Liz Forbes et moi cherchions tout les deux Caroline mais elle était introuvable.

La sorcière Bennett m'avait dit de la rejoindre.

-J'espère que tu as des informations pour moi love je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

-Je peux localiser Caroline, si tu le veux mais j'ai besoin de ton sang .

-Pourquoi aurais tu besoin de mon sang tu as un objet de Caroline, tu n'as pas intérêt à me tendre un piège sorcière sinon…

-Je n'ai pas réussit à trouver Klaus mais je peux localiser votre enfant.

Je donnais à Bonnie mon sang, le plaçant sur une carte, il ce déplaça jusqu'à ce qui serait ma maison a Mystic Falls.

Si quelqu'un avait essayer de faire du mal à Caroline je le tuerais sans aucune hésitation.

Bonnie m'escorta jusqu'à la maison elle y entrerait en douce pour trouver Caroline, toutes les lumières étaient allumées, bizarre.

Je rentrais à une vitesse vampirique pour arriver dans le salon, Kol ce tenait devant moi, un verre de bourbon à la main.

Salut Nick, tu as bien choisit ta petite amie c'est une vraie tigresse.

Kol, si tu lui as fait quoi que ce soit…

Quoi tu vas me tuer, euh, tu sais quoi Nick c'est une chose compliquer de tuer quelqu'un qui est déjà mort.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange de Caroline.

Kol s'installa sur une chaise mettant ces pieds sur ma table à dessin.

Je veux juste rester si les autres restent mort je m'en moque réellement.

Pourvu que la sorcière puisse trouver Caroline.

POINT DE VUE DE CAROLINE FORBES

Où est-ce que je pouvais bien être ?

Je ne voyais rien, Kol devait m'avoir attacher, comment pouvais-je faire ?

Quelque chose me gênait, une pierre derrière moi, je pourrais peut être ciller mes liens.

Mon dieu aller Caroline, tu peux le faire tu as traverser bien pire que cela.

Tu es une femme adulte pleine de courage, avec beaucoup de force, tu peux le faire.

Mes mains étaient en sang, au bout de vingt minutes environs je réussis à défaire mes lien maintenant il fallait que je trouve une sortie.

Les couloirs étaient étroits, il y avait peu de lumière, mais il y avait du bruit, deux personnes parlaient, je pus distinguer la voix de Klaus, et celle de son frère, Kol, je l'avais rencontré une foi au Mystic Grill, je le détestais.

Une crampe violente me prit, je dû mordre mon poing pour ne pas hurler, mes genoux s'entrechoquèrent en tombant.

Puis une autre crampe me prit, respire Care tu as vécu pire.

C'était le stress rien d'autre, il fallait que je me calme.

Quelqu'un me toucha l'épaule, Bonnie.

-Bonnie…

Elle mit rapidement sa main sur ma bouche.

-Parle moins fort je vais te sortir d'ici pendant que Klaus fait diversion.

POINT DE VU DE KLAUS MICKAELSON :

Mon téléphone avait vibrer, signe que Bonnie avait trouver Caroline.

Vois-tu Klaus il y a un moyen pour me ramener ainsi que la sorcière Bennett.

Bonnie Bennett est en vie, qu'est ce que tu racontes Kol ?

Bonnie Bennett est morte hier soir, Nick mais si elle utilise l'énergie de Silas elle peut nous ramener à la vie.

Ton plan est pas mal mais il y a un tout petit quelque chose qui me gêne, ce sont douze hybrides qui veulent me tuer peut-être ?!

-La sorcière pourra redonner la vie seulement aux personnes qui leurs auront donner leurs sang.

C'est à dire elle, moi, Lexie, Alaric, Nick nous pouvons aussi ramener Henrik !

Henrik, mon petit frère il était mort par ma faute, je lui devais cela.

Henrik n'était pas une créature surnaturelle.

-Nick mère nous a caché beaucoup de choses…

POINT DE VUE CAROLINE FORBES :

Les crampes étaient passées, je me sentais mieux.

Comment te sens tu ?

-J'ai faim, en fait.

Bonnie me prit la main me regardant et me dit :

Écoute Care j'ai quelque chose à te dire, hier soir je suis morte, en ramenant Jérémie à la vie, je peux ramener Alaric et Lexie, et même moi mais j'ai besoin de Silas, si je meurt vraiment donne ça à Jérémie pour moi s'il te plait, et ceci à mon père.

Elle me tendit deux lettres, les larmes coulèrent de mes yeux,

Je la pris dans mes bras la serrant le plus proche possible, gravant ce souvenir dans ma tête.

Tu seras une mère formidable, tu es formidable Care.

Tu es ma sœur Bonnie je t'aime !

Nous restâmes ainsi longtemps avant qu'un bruit ne perturbe ce moment.

Reste dans la voiture je vais voir Care.

Un autre bruit retentit.

Tu pensais pouvoir me duper si facilement Bonnie ?

Mon dieu.

C'était Silas.

Alors ? J'espère que vous avez aimé ?

Je ne dit pas ce que je prévois mais quelque indices….  
Marcel/Rebekah/Matt

Bonnie/Kol

Tyler /Léna/Caroline/Klaus

ACTION, POUVOIR, TRAHISON, AMOUR.

Tout cela dans le prochain chapitre de « **toi et moi ça fait trois sweetheart »**

**Merci pour vos commentaires j'apprécie vraiment ça me pousse à continuer au début je me suis dis c'est nul comme idée, mais apparemment non.**

**A la semaine prochaine.**

**MAOMAA**


	8. C'est toi et moi sweeheart

POINT DE VUE CAROLINE FORBES

Cela faisait trois mois que Bonnie était morte, trois mois que Kol et Henrik étaient revenus, trois mois que Silas était mort emportant ma mère avec lui dans la mort, trois mois que nous étions repartit pour la Nouvelle-Orléans.

Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle de Tyler mais il n'était pas ma priorité, j'étais enceinte de cinq mois, mon ventre était déjà gros Klaus adorait me peindre, et je dois l'avouer j'adorais poser pour lui.

Notre relation avait beaucoup évoluée.

J'aimais passer du temps avec lui, danser avec lui, et même dormir avec lui.

Sa présence m'apaisait.

Elijah était partit je ne savais pas ou il pouvait être je voulais partir à sa recherche.

Bien sur Klaus m'avait formellement interdit de le faire.

J'en avais assez de rester dans cette maison avec Kol et Henrik.

Je pouvais dire que le plus jeune de la fratrie était vraiment beau, on pourrait dire qu'il était sculpté par les dieux eux-mêmes.

Il ressemblait fortement à Klaus mais sa fossette au menton lui donnait l'air guilleret de Kol et ces yeux étaient ceux de Rebekah, il avait la même étique que Elijah ce que ces frères et sa sœur déploraient plus que tout.

Henrik tu sais que j'aime sortir ! Et je ne suis pas habillée comme une prostituée ! N'oublie pas que je suis ta grande sœur !

Dans ce cas chère sœur comporte toi comme telle !

Ces deux là avaient plus de milles ans de disputes a rattraper.

Alors que j'étais installée à lire _Horace_ de Corneille Kol arriva.

Oh non il allait me sortir une autre vacherie.

- Comment va ma « petite »maman lamentin ?

-Aaaahhh très drôle Kol ça fait quoi d'être con ?

-Tu sais que je rigole Car

Le bébé me donna un coup de pied, elle devait dormir.

Je n'avais pas encore choisis le prénom Klaus me devait toujours deux milles dollars.

Nous avions pariés avant d'aller voir le gynécologue.

-Tu paries combien que c'est un garçon love ?

- C'est moi qui la porte Klaus donc je sais ce que c'est.

Nous avions été appelés quelques minutes plus tard été appelés le médecin nous avait appeler et nous avaient dit que c'était une fille.

Ce soir Klaus voulait finir mon portrait.

-Love tu viens je dois finir.

Je dus prendre de tu temps pour me lever.

Klaus rit en me voyant prendre du temps à me lever, mon dos me faisait souffrir mais je passais cette douleur sous silence.

Klaus détestait que je souffre.

retire tes vêtements love et prend le draps pour que je puisse continuer.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit, je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi mais cela ne me dérangeais pas, quand Tyler le faisait je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rougir, mais devant Klaus cela ne me dérangeait pas c'était normal.

Tu veux que je me mette comment ?

Couche toi sur le lit sweetheart

Mes cheveux tombaient sur mon visage mais je ne pouvais pas les arranger.

Klaus flasha sur moi, me faisant sursauté, puis il arrangea les mèches le mettant derrière mon oreille.

Sa main descendit sur mon épaule, je ne pouvais pas décrocher mes yeux de son visage, je brulais pour lui.

Il approcha son visage du mien, puis ces lèvres touchèrent les miennes avec une infinies douceur, sa langue quémanda l 'accès a ma bouche, puis il ce décrocha de moi essoufflé, il retira le draps bordeaux de sur mes seins les caressants tendrement, puis il toucha mon ventre avec adoration.

Il reposa ces lèvres sur les miennes.

Tout ce passa plus vite il retira mon tanga, j'arrachais son t-shirt et déboutonnais son jean.

Klaus vénérait ma chair il l'adorait la titillant de ces doigts, il remonta vers moi les lèvres imbibées de mon goût.

-Il faut que tu me le dises Caroline dit moi que tu me veux.

-S'il te plait Klaus … je te veux.

Il entra en moi avec une douceur absolue, il comblait mes chairs entrant et sortant doucement puis il commença a donner de coup de reins plus fort plus brutaux j'adorais ça je voulais qu'il continu, l'orgasme montait en moi.

-Klaus… Oui s'il te plait plus…

-Vas y sweetheart cries mon nom …

Klaus !

Je tombais dans l'extase et Klaus ce déversa en moi.

Enfin nous étions passé à l'acte.

-J'ai crus que tu ne passerais jamais a l'acte grand méchant loup.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Nicklaus c'est Elijah j'ai des mauvaises nouvelles pour toi.

Il laissa m'embrassa langoureusement et baisa mon ventre avec adoration.

-Laisse moi cinq secondes et je reviens sweetheart.

Il sortit puis revint environs vingt minutes plus tard, habiller tenant une robe noire ample.

Klaus avait l'air sérieux trop sérieux.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nick.

-C'est ton ami Tyler il est à la Nouvelle-Orléans avec son amie Léna ils te cherchent


End file.
